Thaddeus Campbell
Thaddeus Campbell is the High Overseer of the Abbey of the Everyman and is in league with the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows, in his treacherous plot to usurp Empress Jessamine Kaldwin. He is the main assassination target of the mission High Overseer Campbell. Biography Despite Campbell's high position within the restrictive Abbey of the Everyman, he is known to lead an extremely decadent and deviant lifestyle. The Heart reveals that "He breaks each of the Seven Strictures daily. It is his own private joke." He maintains a secret chamber beneath the Office of the High Overseer that is filled with mattresses and lingerie, plus notes discussing his dealings with the Golden Cat and an audiograph regarding Corvo Attano's escape from Coldridge Prison. He keeps a rune in the room as well, in a protective glass case beside a copy of Litany on the White Cliff. Rumors of Campbell's lifestyle are seemingly known to the population of Dunwall; Samuel Beechworth comments on it himself, saying, "Maybe it's not my place to say, but men of the faith shouldn't live like barons." Campbell regularly resorts to blackmail to achieve his aims, keeping a journal where he records secrets about a great number of Overseers. Teague Martin claims that it is through blackmail that he was able to ascend to the position of High Overseer. When Corvo is sent to eliminate Campbell, he is also tasked with retrieving Campbell's journal, which Martin in turn uses to ascend through the ranks of the Abbey. Campbell is also willing to kill to retain his position; a note in his secret room from Madame Prudence reveals that he has murdered courtesans who have attempted to blackmail him. Sometime after the Empress' assassination, Corvo is approached by Callista Curnow, niece of City Watch Officer Geoff Curnow. She states that Campbell is plotting to murder her uncle (due to tensions between the City Watch and the Overseers, and Curnow's aversion to corruption), and asks Corvo to stop him. Methods of Elimination Thaddeus Campbell can be neutralized in several creative ways. The simplest method is to tamper with the glasses of wine in the meeting room, where Campbell attempts to assassinate Geoff Curnow via poison. This scene has numerous outcomes based on Corvo's actions: *If Corvo kills Campbell before Campbell tries to kill Curnow, Curnow will become hostile and attack Corvo. **If Corvo shows himself to both before the assassination attempt, he can lead Campbell and Curnow in separate directions and take Curnow out of the building, at which point he will be considered rescued by the game (even if he has guards accompanying him). *If Corvo leaves the glasses as they are, Curnow will die and Campbell will cry, "Assassination", ordering the Office locked down and retreating to his secret room. *If Corvo switches Curnow's and Campbell's drinks, Campbell will die, and Curnow will be chased out of the Office. *If Corvo knocks out Campbell with a sleep dart just before they drink then the Overseers will chase Curnow out of the room. Corvo can then kill Campbell without opposition or pick up Campbell and take him away, killing him or branding him later. A short time after Curnow flees the room, the quest record will show Corvo succeeded in saving him (this may only happen if Corvo previously took out the guard at the top of the nearby stairs leading down to the main entrance). *If Corvo destroys the glasses, Campbell will lead Curnow to his private study and attempt to kill him there. The dialogue will also change depending on whether Corvo has taken the Sokolov painting in the room. If Corvo neutralizes Campbell right before he tries to murder Curnow, Curnow will thank Corvo and there will be fewer guards in the next mission. **Abruptly stopping the audiograph player (or starting it, if it has been stopped earlier) in Campbell's private study while Curnow is observing the painting (or looking for it, if Corvo collected it earlier) will startle him into turning around. He will discover Campbell with his sword drawn and strike him down. *Additionally, Corvo can poison both drinks and kill both Curnow and Campbell. The Office will be put in lockdown and the windows will be closed shut, making it harder for Corvo to escape. *(Note: If Curnow is knocked unconscious at any point, he will be considered dead in the next mission, unless taken to a dumpster nearby that is marked as a "safe spot.") Campbell can also be knocked unconscious and thrown into the interrogation room, where Corvo can give him the Heretic's Brand--this turns Campbell into a pariah and takes away his influence. Notice of his banishment will be announced via the broadcast station during the House of Pleasure mission if this path is taken, and posters throughout the city will note it as well. Trivia *If Corvo takes the decanter of cider next to Campbell as he poses for Anton Sokolov's painting during the prologue, it will be missing in the final version. *Campbell uses his sword as his only weapon, and is only as strong as a typical City Watch Guard, if not weaker. Curnow can kill Campbell in a single stroke if notified right before Campbell attempts to assassinate him. *If neutralized with the heretic's brand, Campbell can be found later as a weeper in The Flooded District mission, in the room where Corvo's gear can be recovered. Also in the room is a letter, written by Campbell shortly before he loses his mental faculties. *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo decides to murder Campbell with his sword, a special animation plays. In it he will grab Campbell by the throat, slice his arm off, and stab him in the neck. If Campbell is approached from behind Corvo will swing him around, grab his head, and stab him in the neck. Gallery Campbell.jpg|Thaddeus Campbell. The Isometry of High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell.png|Sokolov's finished painting of Campbell. Sokolovcampbell.jpg|Sokolov painting Campbell. Campbellesecretchamberfloor.png|Campbell's secret room. Brandhighoverseercampbell.gif|Corvo branding Campbell. missing_campbell_d.jpg|(Non-lethal) Campbell poster seen in Dunwall. wanted_poster_campbell.jpg|(Lethal) A wanted poster featuring the death of Campbell. weepercampbell2.png|Weeper Campbell. campbell01.png|Campbell after being slain by Curnow. campbell02.png|Campbell prepares to murder Curnow in his secret room. campbell04.png|Campbell meets with Curnow. campbell weeper.png|Clear view of Campbell's face as a weeper. tcampbell01.png|Campbell poses modestly for a painting. campbellsoup01.png|Corvo kills Campbell. pl:Thaddeus Campbell Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassination Targets Category:Enemies